Bajo un arbol de Cerezo
by Last-lightangel
Summary: Hiei quiere declarar sus sentimientos... lo lograra


Hola soy Lastlightangel el fanfics que publico no es mío es de una buena amiga que me lo envió y quiero compartirlo con ustedes a la vez disculparme porque me he perdido del mapa pero he esta sin computadora, pero creo que este fin de mes me pondré poner al día con los fincs que deje inconclusos Nada es lo que parece y Juntos hasta el fin, gracias a todos los que siguen escribiendo a mi email, les debe mucho y lo cumpliré ok. Gracias Dora Gabriela por este fanfics todo el crédito es de ella...saludes a todos chao.

K/H yaoi)

Hola! ¿Como están todos? Bien, este es mi primer fic en español, ya había escrito otro pero en ingles: "The Kitsune's Birthday ", este nuevo, será en castellano así que espero que les guste .

Discalimer : YYH no me pertenece , lo se ya que es de Yoshiro Togashi , pero al menos este puedo hacer fics para pasar un buen rato J

**Bajo un árbol de Cerezo**

Era , ya alrededor de las 7:00 de la noche , y el joven pelirrojo caminaba hacia el parque donde se hallaba aquel hermoso árbol de cerezo , -seguramente debe estar floreciendo en esta época- , pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de su "cita " , cada vez que se acercaba mas al lugar , su corazón le latía mas rápido , y mas rápido , su respiración estaba agitada , y podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban mas , y mas , como si hubiera metido su cara en un horno ,era una sensación de nerviosismo y felicidad al mismo tiempo, esa felicidad estaba en su corazón desde aquella tarde cuando encontró , la carta sobre su

escritorio al regresara a casa después del colegio .

**----Flash back----**

Era ya la tarde y había bastante calor, cuando entro a su cuarto, su mirada se poso sobre un papel blanco que descansaba sobre su escritorio de trabajo, luego de bajar la mochila de sus hombros y colocarla en el suelo, y de quitarse el saco corinto del uniforme se acerco mas viendo que el papel blanco no estaba tan blanco como el creía, había algo escrito:

"Kurama, viene a buscarte pero aun no habías regresado del colegio así que te dejo esta nota, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo en privado es…algo muy impórtate, nos vemos esta noche a alas 7:15 en el parque del árbol de cerezo, no faltes tu amigo

Hiei"

Cuando Kurama termino de leer la carta , su cabeza había formado miles de ideas,- ¿Qué será eso tan importante que Hiei quiere decirme.. en Privado?-,

Kurama trago saliva , y sintió como se ruborizaba intensamente , se lanzo en su cama , abrazando la nota y cerrando los ojos , y su corazón corría a toda velocidad eran como las 5:00 , dos horas y 15 minutos mas y sabría que era eso que Hiei tenía que decirle , no podía espera mas , estaba ansioso de saber ..

**-----Fin de Flash Back ----**

Bien pues ahora por fin estaban cerca las 7:15 y Kurama ya había llegado al lugar citado en la carta del Yaganshi, pero… ¿estaría Hiei allí de verdad? ¿ no seria una broma un sueño, si lo fuera no quería despertarse .

De pronto vio una sombra baja y silenciosa apoyada sobre el grueso tronco del cerezo , y la reconoció de inmediato , respiro profundo preparándose ,para lo que se aproximaba , trato de trasquilarse lo mas que pudo ,pero le era muy difícil , su rubor en las mejillas no desaprecia sino mas bien empeoraba y pasaron de un suave rosa a un encendido rojo , y su respiración aun estaba muy agitada , y le constaba no ahogarse por falta del aire , como si sus pulmones

hubieran perdido elasticidad .

De pronto fue descubierta por la roja y brillante mirada la de Hiei.

Hn ..hhh.ola !

Hola , Kurama viniste pronto

espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado

no la verdad es que acabo de venir, aun faltan 3 minutos para las 7:15

creo que ambos somos muy puntuales ¿no crees? -Dijo Kurama mientras veía hacia el piso para disimular su nerviosismo y esconder su cara apenada.

si! creo que si -, dijo Hiei sonriendo un poco , cosa que sorprendió a Kurama

bbueno, dime Hiei…. ¿Que es eso… que me quieres decir y que es tan importante

..?-

eres bastante impaciente y curiosos no crees Kurama,- dijo Hiei sonrojándose un poquito y sonriéndole al Youko

ja, bueno es que soy un zorro, que no lo recuerdas, y los zorros somos muy curiosos - dijo Kurama mientras se sonreí con Hiei dulce e inocentemente.

es verdad pero sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato - dijo Hiei en sarcasmo

¿y tu crees que eso se aplica a los canes también?

no lo se, ¿tu que crees? -Y luego se rió un poquito, entre cerrando sus ojos.

Bueno, lo que yo quería decirte Kurama… es que… -Hiei se veía un poco nervioso y trataba de evitar ver a Kurama en los ojos como sabiendo que si lo hacia Kurama leería sus sentimientos con facilidad, así que trato de continuar tomando mas aire y jugando con su blanca e inmaculada bufanda para mantener sus manos ocupadas y erradicar su nerviosismo en algo.

Kurama por su lado observaba el extraño desenvolvimiento de su amigo, la dificultad que estaba afrontando y sonrió para si al ver lo que estaba pasando, sus mejillas cada vez mas rojas y ahora toda su cara caliente como si estuviera ardiendo en fiebre, una fiebre espantosa pero deliciosa al mismo tiempo .

¿Que sucede Hiei, pasa algo malo?- pregunto Kurama tratando de aparentar que no entendía la situación.

Bueno es que yo… tu...Solo, es que…. Lo que ppasa… es que…Hn – no se le entendía nada parecía como si Hiei se le hubiera olvidado como se habla, o algo así, no le salía ni una asolo palabra coherente, era extraño y gracioso al mismo tiempo, al demonio de fuego cada vez se le ponían las mejillas mas y mas coloradas casi toda la cara y estaba sudando y temblando a horrores!

Hiei , no estés nervioso –dijo Kurama en un suave murmullo en la oreja

izquierda del Jaganshi , Hiei abrió mas los ojos y su cara se puso del color de un Tomate y entonces fue cuando finalmente los ojos de Kurama y los de el se encontraron , los hermosos y grandes ojos de Kurama atrapando su rojiza mirada , capturados sin tener a donde ir , era leídos sus sentimientos y el podía ver los de Kurama también , los dos se quedaron viendo por largos minutos , eternos , la cara de Kurama también estaba roja pero aun así sonreía con gran timidez pero

también con gran alegría , como descubriendo todo lo que el ya se había

imaginado con anterioridad , eso lo hacia muy feliz , saber que lo que para el solo era un sueño se había echo realidad .

Hiei no pudo mas que sonreírle a Kurama con igual dulzura , la mayor y mas hermosa sonrisa que pudo darle , entonces , paso …Hiei se inclino un poco en sus puntillas tratando de alcanzar a Kurama y lo abrazo con fuerza y a la vez con gran ternura hundiendo su rostro sonrojado entre el cabello de de Kurama inhalando lo mas hondo que pudo entre aquel cabello de olor alas rosas , Kurama le devolvió el abrazo y descansó su cabeza en la frente de Hiei y suspiro lleno de alegría, sentía su cara caliente , tan caliente como el mismo fuego , el fuego en su corazón , era pasión, era amor era romance, era por Hiei .

Finalmente se separaron del abrazo devorador, que duro largos minutos y se encontraron de nuevo cara a cara, ambos rojos, muy rojos , sonreían mutuamente llenos de alegría .

el rojo en tus mejillas te queda realmente muy bien Kurama combina perfecto con tus rojos cabellos,- dijo Hiei con dulzura, mientras que Kurama se sonrojaba a su máximo

Gracias …a ti también se te ve muy bien el rojo en tus mejillas , combina con el rubí de tus hermosos ojos , Hiei .. -Dijo Kurama devolviéndole el halago, Hiei solo sonrió y suspiro profundo, mientras que bajaba su cara encendida para que Kurama no le viera.

De pronto Kurama hizo un movimiento rápido y bajo un pocos su cabeza agachándose un poquito para llegar a al la altura de Hiei , ante la mira da atónita de su amigo , cerro sus ojos y le dio un beso en la calida y sonrojada mejilla, luego comenzó a deslizarse por arriba de la boca de Hiei hasta llegar a su labios , Hiei que aun tenia sus ojos abiertos a lo grande por la sorpresa empezó a cerrarlos lentamente y colocando sus brazos tras el cuello de Kurama , solo fue un roce de sus labios al principio , pero luego Kurama hizo un movimiento rápido de su lengua y la hizo entrar a la boca de Hiei , con dulzura Hiei abrió su boca un poco para dejarla pasar , y trato de decirle algo al Youko , pero en ese momento sus lenguas se encontraron , ahhh! Que deliciosa se sentía la lengua de Kurama tan suave, y deliciosa, tal dulce, tan delicada como los pétalos de una rosa y tan sensual, acariciando la suya con gran cuidado y ternura, era placer, era delicia, Hiei trato de masajear la lengua de Kurama con la suya pero aun era torpe ya que no sabia como hacer para agradar a su compañero, las dos lenguas se acariciaban en el mas apasionado beso que jamás ninguno de los dos habían experimentado en su vida , ya no se podía respirar mas sin embargo aguantaron la respiración y la falta de aire , lo mas que pudieron para seguir disfrutando del beso que cada vez se profundizaba mas y ,mas , hasta el punto que sus gargantas casi se unían en un solo gemido de placer.

Kurama acariciaba las mejillas de Hiei durante el beso, mientras que el pequeño monstruo de fuego acariciaba y despeinaba los rojos cabellos del zorro con dulzura.

Finalmente el beso se partió los dos respiraban agitadamente tomando aire con fuerza, y se miraban a los ojos con dulzura y sensualidad ambos estaban muy excitados , por el beso tan delicioso que habían experimentado ,Kurama se enderezo para tomar su postura recta y Hiei volvió a su tamaño con un poco de dolor en la punta de su pies por haber permanecido de puntillas por tanto tiempo ,pero no le había importado los dos rieron de lo gracioso que era que fueran tan

desiguales en estatura y se vieron a los ojos nuevamente , sus caras aun sonrojadas y ambos tomados de las manos con ternura.

Muchas Gracias Hiei -, dijo Kurama mientras con sus fuerzas tomaba a Hiei en Brazos y lo levantaba como a un niño pequeño acunándolo en su fuertes y delgados brazos.

Hiei se veía sorprendido al verse cargado de esa manera por Kurama.

de nada, es un gran placer para mi, dijo con dulzura.

Kurama abrazo a Hiei en brazos y lo beso en su frente, mientras que Hiei acariciaba apasionada y dulcemente su cara en las mejillas de Kurama , el contacto de su piel con la tersa y aterciopelada de Kurama era una sensación gratificante ,Kurama bajo a Hiei con ternura y levanto su mirada al cielo , viendo la hermosa luna llena que se asomaba entre las copas de los árboles .

no te da pena una redonda y blanca carita nos esta viendo!

no me importa que nos vea si quiere! – dijo Hiei con una sonrisita en sus labios

seguramente la haremos sonrojar

ahh?

pues a la luna que nos espía –dijo Kurama resueltamente.

Hiei se rió un poco y luego vio a Kurama directo a los ojos, se acerco un poco y empezó a empinarse nuevamente para besarle otra vez , ..Cuando de pronto a lo lejos se oyó unas voces familiares que les llamaban por sus nombres.

Hiei , Kurama!

Hiei y Kurama alargaron el espacio entre ellos, pero ahora que esos dos estaban acercándose ¿que iban a hacer para que la situación no se viera tan… sospechosa y comprometedora?

Hiei desenvaino su espada a toda velocidad y con una parte de su bufanda comenzó a lustrarla para hacerla brillar, Kurama entendió lo que Hiei trataba de hacer y pensó en algo…ah si! gracias al cielo el siempre mantenía un libro entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta así que saco un volante que llevaba, de puro milagro y se puso "leerlo ".

¡Hey amigos que bueno que los encontramos! Grito el joven de uniforme verde y de vivos y audaces ojos avellanados.

Si donde se habían metido! Dijo el otro muchacho alto y de cabellos anaranjados y uniforme celeste.

Algo no estaba bien, algo se veía sospechoso, Kurama no había podido lograr que el rubor se apartara de su rostro ni tampoco Hiei, se veían un poco nerviosos, ¿que ocurría?

¿Qué eles paso? ¿Sucedió algo malo? Pregunto Yusuke algo preocupado

si la verdad es que ustedes se ven algo mal, agrego Kuwabara colocando una mano sobre la frente de Kurama y la otra en la suya

tienes fiebre Kurama, estas rojo!

N..nnno ! estoy bien Kuwabara , lo que sucede es ….que hace muchooo… calor ¿no crees?

pues no tanto ¿o si ? pregunto Kuwabara ingenuamente y levantando un poco la ceja derecha .

¿Que pasa Hiei, por que tan callado, ¿a poco estas enojado con nosotros,

pregunto Yusuke volteando a ver a Hiei , que limpiaba y pulía su espada , que ahora de lo deslumbrante que estaba reflejaba la luz de la luna con gran intensidad .

estoy ocupado limpiando mi katana , porque vienen a molestarme .

oye! no seas tan gruñón , masculló Kuwabara haciendo una cara de disgusto

¿Kurama?

Si , dime Yusuke

¿Por qué estas leyendo ese volante al revés?

Una inmensa pausa y un incomodo silencio envolvió a los cuatro amigos , Kurama se quedo prácticamente en shock mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta creíble en su mente , sin lograr encontrar nada , fue tal la emoción de rato anterior que ya no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad .

Resulta que cuando Kuwabara me midió la temperatura, puse el volante a un lado por unos instantes y como ustedes no dejan d preguntarme cosas ni si quiera me han dejado voltear el volante al derecho otra vez !

upps ! perdón Kurama , se disculpo Kuwabara completamente convencido que por su culpa había sucedido cosa tan graciosa

Mientras que Hiei cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus labios para no dejar salir un suspiro de alivio y un "estuvo cerca "de su garganta, mientras que Kurama sonreía abiertamente y daba gracias Inari por el despiste e ingenuidad de Kuwabara, en cuanto a Yusuke ,que continuaba viendo a los tres con un rostro de no estar muy convencido , casi se le podía ver un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza J.

Bueno ,…(tos, tos) que los trae por aquí , dijo Kurama tratando de romper con aquel silencio tan insoportable .

a si! Pues Kuwabara y yo(Urameshi con cara de "por favor" J) .. Este nos estábamos preguntando si estarás libre mañana, Kurama

Porque, no nos vas a creer pero nos dejaron mucha tarea en matemáticas y este…

ese profesor… es un problema nunca se le entiende nada, verdad Urameshi, agrego Kuwabara con cara de preocupación y de susto.

es cierto Kuwabara, no se le entiende nada , ¿no explica bien verdad? Agrego frotándose las manos.

y bien ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes? pregunto Kurama, ya sabiendo lo que seguiría.

nos ayudarias a estudiar matemáticas -Yusuke y Kuwabara cayendo de rodillas manos juntas, como si rezaran, ante las atónitas mitradas de Hiei y Kurama.

por favor Kurama no seas malito!- corearon mientras lloraban a lagrima suelta.

este bien -dijo Kurama un poco desconcertado de la falta de orgullo de sus amigos humanos, mañana si quieren pueden llegar a mi casa y con gusto los ayudo con la tarea de matemáticas.

gracias, gracias Kurama te debemos la vida, podemos llegar a eso de las 11:00 AM

claro!

gracias, muchas gracias algún día te lo pagáramos, de veras – dijeron los dos mientras se alejaban con caras de felicidad.

Luego que los dos chicos se alejaron Karma se dio cuenta que había quedado a solas de nuevo con Hiei, se volteo para observar a su amigo que aun lustraba su katana con la bufanda.

¿por que les ayudas a esos tontos? –pregunto Hiei volteando hacia Kurama con un rostro un poco molesto

bueno hay que tener en cuenta que las matemáticas son una clase un poco complicada –contesto Kurama sonriendo

Hiei , cambio su rostro a una sonrisa tenue y no pudo contener sonrojarse nuevamente.

sabes … eres una persona muy gentil con todos

Kurama se sonrió y sus mejillas se volvieron a poner muy rojas.

no es para tanto, dijo Kurama sumamente azareado

¿Kurama?

si

que bueno que piensas rápido, lo de tu volante al revés casi nos descubre, dijo Hiei sonriendo.

Kurama se puso muy rojo y rió nerviosamente, -bueno fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Ambos se pusieron a reír al unísono, mientras que una luna plateada en el cielo nocturno iluminaba la noche.

FIN

¿Que tal? Les ha gustado , espero que si , nos vemos pronto , espero el próximo

que escriba sea mejor y espero tener fuerzas para que sea un lemon . Bye .!


End file.
